


[F4M] [Script Offer] Eating me out before anniversary dinner

by StormScoreScripting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: A Few L-Bombs, Clit Play, F/M, GFE, Leave the Apron On, Oral only appetizer, Short Script, Tongue Fucking, Vanilla, anniversary dinner, cum on his face, light hearted, on the counter, playful, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: It’s your anniversary! You and your man have both had good days at work, and you got home extra early. You playfully banter while preparing both of your favorite meals. Before you finish the sauce for his, he challenges you. He’ll make you cum before the sauce burns!
Relationships: Married or long time partners
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] [Script Offer] Eating me out before anniversary dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect inside:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional
> 
> Sfx that appear: gentle pouring and stirring
> 
> Want to give it a personal touch? By all means, improv a little bit, or change a line/direction!

Hey babe, I thought I heard the door.

Yeah I couldn’t wait. We were so far ahead with work that we all got the afternoon off!

I got a workout in after lunch, took a shower, and then got right to making some of our favorites!

[giggle] C’mon you know what that smell is…

(playful) You get one hint. It’s *my* favorite. 

(quick pause)

Yeah it’s my mom’s lasagna! 

It’s been in the oven for about 20 minutes.

(he questions, “about?”)

(lighthearted) Yeah, about! You know my mom did all her cooking by feel. So, I do it too! [giggle]

I even did the pasta by hand! 

It’s only a small pan so it wasn’t too bad

And I’ve got *your* favorite going on--

[surprised little yelp] 

(playful) You can’t just grab me like that while I’m tending a hot stove!

Oh, hey! Can you bring me the cream?

It’s over there, by the sink. I forgot to bring it over before I started. 

My mom would kill me if I left this skillet unattended! 

(he brings you the measuring cup full of cream)

Thanks! Why don’t you go get a little more comfortable? And I’ll get this stirred in.

(he slaps your ass)

Hey!! Save the spanks for after dinner! 

(he leaves, under your breath you talk yourself through pouring your cream)

[gentle pouring and stirring]

Add the cream niiiice and slow… mhm

Juuust keep stirring… 

Oh shit is that too much? Nah it’ll be fine!

(you return to normal volume as he returns) 

That was fast! Aaaaand that’s because you’re just naked…

Oh, no. I wasn’t talking to anyone [giggle] 

I always focus really hard with the cream! Mom never told me a measurement. I always used to watch her, just watching the pot.

Now, come here. That has to simmer for about ten minutes

[start kissing, and continue to work it into your lines]

Oh yeah? You had a good day at the office too?

Guess the universe just decided to give us a good day on our anniversary…

[give the kisses some time as the focus, then return to your lines with kisses woven in]

What? You don’t like my apron? 

[laugh] I like to wear this from time to time. Don’t ask why!

I couldn’t tell you, even if you did…

I can feel you getting hard, pressing your crotch into me like that! 

Babe, I have a stove to tend! 

Haha! I know you, even I can’t make you cum that fast! 

My mom would be turning in her grave if I let the alfredo burn!

Oh, really now? 

Okay babe, you’re on! 

(playfully challenge him)Make me cum before the sauce burns

(he starts pulling down your shorts)

Haha, I can undress myself thank you!

Let me untie the-- 

(He interrupts you, “don't take it off”)

Ooor I can leave the apron on, sure. Do I look *that* cute in it? 

[laugh]

I love you, you doof! Now what?

[surprised little oh]

Tell me you’re gonna just lift me onto the counter next time! 

I’m so glad I wiped these down before you got home!

Yeah I can slide to the edge.

I can’t believe I just rubbed my ass all over the counter!! [giggle]

I mean yeah I’m clean, but still! You better wipe it down when we’re done! 

And time’s ticking mister! Don’t let my sauce burn 

[laugh] It’s really weird to see you mo(ve)--

(before you finish he begins to lick you, your moans breaking up your sentences. Fill in where it feels natural)

(excited) Oh my god! Give me a warning jeez! [giggle]

(you quickly start to lose yourself)

I-i can’t… mmm, shit!

I can’t see what you’re doing with the apron o-[moan]-on

But god it’s good! 

(he takes a deep breath)

Yeah? Breathe it in babe, I know you like that soap I use…

Holy-mmm, your tongue is exploring every fold!! 

Yes yes, fuck me with your tongue! Mmm that’s so good!!

Your hands rubbing my thighs! I’m going fucking crazy!

[drawn out moan] yeeeees, suck like that! Just like that!!

Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod, my clit is so sensitive!

(Your moans build to a fever pitch as you inch closer to your climax. He adds his fingers while he licks your clit)

[hard moan] Yeah, finger me while you lick my clit

Shit! What’s with your tongue today?! 

I’m already so close!! 

Keep rubbing me with your tongue!!

I’m clenching your finger so hard babe!

Please don't stop, please don't stop…

I’m gonna cum all over your face!!

(you grip the apron, and unknowingly his hair, as you cum. Fill your orgasm naturally as you come down.)

Oh my god!! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to grip your hair that tightly!

You just made me feel so good! I couldn’t help it

Is my cum on the counter? Can you clean it please? I have to relax for a bit… 

You weren’t kidding though… You made me cum before the alfredo burned

[you laugh together while he comes up from under your apron]

Oh you already had your favorite meal huh? Are you insulting my cooking before you even try it?

[you kiss for a short while]

Okay, so… *maybe* I do taste pretty good… But if you let me finish your pasta, you can do another taste test after…

Yeah, you like that idea? Good, because I do too, doof! 

Happy Anniversary babe...I love you!!


End file.
